At present, the growth of telecommunication networks has allowed a growing number of people to communicate with each other in many different ways. These telecommunication networks have allowed people to communicate in ways that vary from voice telephony to data and media sharing. Global communication networks such as the Internet have produced communication options such as email, file transfer protocol (“ftp”), personal websites, online forums, chat services, peer-to-peer services, instant messenger services (such as messenger services provided by Yahoo! Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., etc.), streaming media services (such as YOUTUBE®), voice-over IP (“VoIP”)(such as SKYPE®, Vonage Holding Corp. of Holmdel, N.J., etc), Internet video conferencing, social networking services (such as Twitter Inc. of San Francisco, Calif., Linkedin Corporation of Mountain View, Calif., Facebook Inc. of Menlo Park, Calif., etc.), etc.
Other telecommunication networks such as some of the cellular telecommunication networks have also increased the ways that their users can communicate with each other (such as text messaging, media sharing services, etc.) and with external communication networks such as the Internet. As a result, at present, the sharing of digital media has become a growing cultural trend both on the Internet and cellular telephone networks.
Advertising and/or branding is constantly seeking new ways to place messages in front of the population of targeted potential consumers which are within selected demographics. Youtube® for example streams google links with playback online of some files.
As such, there is a need for a system and method for connecting message media with shared digital media content through a communication infrastructure that is secure and does not have any of the drawbacks of the prior art services.